


i know what you said, i said it as well

by sunshineriptiee



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Corrupted Steven Theory, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Steven Universe Future, set somewhere after prickly pair, steven gets his butt kicked and is also sad, steven is missing, the gang has to find him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineriptiee/pseuds/sunshineriptiee
Summary: Steven had just wanted to spend the evening alone, stare up at the stars, feel sad and do nothing, he had not planned for getting attacked by unknown gems in the middle of nowhere. He hadn’t planned on finding out more about his powers than he wanted to know.
Comments: 21
Kudos: 183





	1. Chapter 1

Steven steadied his stance, blocking blow after blow with his shield as gems whirled around him. He had known not every gem in the universe had been pleased with how he handled saving the galaxy, but no one ever told him they formed a we-want-steven-dead club!

Bluebird had found four other gems (Steven thanked the stars there weren’t more for now) who all felt like they had been cast aside by homeworld and during one of Stevens late night drives they surprised him. So now he was alone, in the forest, far from the town and the nearest warp pad fighting 5 gems, 4 of them unknown to him. He had just wanted to have some time alone to feel bad about nothing, not have to fight for his life again!

He turned around to block a gem trying to hit him from behind, and immediately after having to grab a destabilizer being pointed at him with his other hand. Him being unable to poof must really annoy his opponents, but he was the one who had to take all the hits, so they didn’t really have the right to complain. Being caught between these two unknown gems, his attention was taken away from Bluebird until he saw a flash of light coming from her direction, hitting him straight in the chest. 

He knew Aquamarines wand had been taken away from her, and this did not feel like one of those blasts. The other blasts were annoying, sure, but they were gem weapons, meaning half of him didn’t feel the effect. But this time, all of him felt it. Pain shot through his body as he was thrown back, hitting the car and slumping down next to it. He opened his eyes, which he hadn’t even realized he had closed, and saw Aquamarine floating above him, grinning. 

”So, it worked! You like my new wand? After you came along and ruined everything, taking away all my fun weapons I decided to get myself a new one. One where it would hit you, as they say, where it hurts.” She said and laughed, pointing her wand at him again. He wanted to bubble himself, to put up his shield, do something but everything hurt and he was so weak. 

He cried out as he was hit with another blast, and this time Bluebirds laughter was joined by the other gems surrounding him. He was truly screwed. 

“And to think, this is what the fools all over the galaxy listened to! A defenseless, useless little hybrid! I can’t imagine why anyone would want to follow you! A pathetic half diamond who can’t do anything!” Bluebird shouted, still laughing at him and Steven felt the anger grown in him. He already knew all of those things. He knew he was stupid and useless and failed but that didn’t mean he wanted to hear it like that!

Feeling a sudden boost in power, barley realizing what he did, he jumped up and grabbed Bluebird, turned around and pushed her up against the car door. 

“You don’t know anything about me! Stop talking as if you did! Why do you want t hurt me so bad? You and all these gems that never even met me! I just want to fix everything! You don’t have to remind me I’ll never be enough because I know! I wish you would just shut up!” Steven shouted and first now he saw the pink glow surrounding him. He hated it. He hated his stupid uncontrollable powers, his stupid human emotions, his stupid self! He was so angry, he just wanted to let it all out!

Then suddenly, something new happened. The pink that surrounded him suddenly started to spread, not only surrounding him but starting to spread to Bluebird. He gasped, trying to let go of her but he couldn’t. His hand was frozen in place, clutching her shirt and he couldn’t let go. He watched the pink slowly spread over her body and saw something happening beneath it. While Bluebird already had patches over her skin, Steven swore he saw new ones pop up, her color slightly changing and her limbs twitching and behaving strangely. Suddenly he realized what was happening, what he was doing and terror shot through his body as tears filled his eyes. 

Corruption. 

He saw three giant, glowing hands, pointed towards an innocent planet and then a blast, powered by grief and anger, shot towards it. If three diamonds could corrupt and entire planet, how couldn’t he had realized of course he’d have that terrible power as well?

”No no no! This isn’t what I meant! Stop! Please! Stupid, awful powers please I take it back! Please!” Tears were now freely falling from Stevens eyes, desperation overtaking him. He knew he needed to do something before Bluebird was completely covered in the pink glow, before he had become the thing he’d spent so long fighting against. He had to do something, so he did the only thing his mind could come up with. He pulled. 

He focused on all of his powers and tried to pull them back, push them down into his gem where they couldn’t hurt anyone again. He pulled and pulled, a painful sensation started to fill his body but he didn’t stop. He kept pulling until he saw the pink glow starting to slow, and then retreating from Bluebird, and with it the terrible symptoms of corruption. As she had gone back to normal, Steven could finally let go. He was going to try and calm himself down, but before he could do anything he was hit with another blast from Bluebird, sending him flying backwards. This time, he didn’t even have the energy to try and get up. 

Everything hurt. It wasn’t the normal getting his butt kicked hurt, but a deep hurt. He felt it inside, as if something was trying to break out of him, clawing at his insides. 

“What should we do know?” In the distance, Steven heard one of unknown gems speak. When did they get so far away? How long had the blast hit him? He wanted to cry out help me! to them, but nothing came out. He just couldn’t.

“It seems he’s done our job quite well. We need to get out of here.” This time he recognized Bluebirds voice, and before he could even try to protest he was alone. Now, it was just him, the burning pain and the gutting sensation that something was terribly, terribly wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! thanks for your feedback to the last chapter, im so glad people enjoyed this! this will probably end up with three chapters, the next and last one probably being a bit longer! hope you'll enjoy!

Connie was furious. 

She was sat in the temple together with the gems and Greg, and up until about an hour ago no one had decided to tell her that her best friend was missing. She had suspected that something was off. Steven had stopped replying to her texts, which would be fine if it was like a day or so and that he’d forgotten or missed them and would call back and apologize. They had both done that multiple times! But she knew that this time, something was differnent. There had been absolutely no way to contact him. 

Then at the morning of the third day without any contact, right before she decided to call for Lion and barge into Stevens room, she got a frantic phone call from Greg. Her memory of it was dazed, all she really got out of it was 1. Steven was missing. 2. This was the third day he was gone. 3. Steven had been gone for three days without her knowing. Lion had been sent to her house and took her with him and that’s where she was know, huddled in the temple with the gems and Greg. They had noticed he was missing yesterday, and spent the entire day looking through places he might in, then double and triple checking them. Nothing. 

Connie felt a lot of things. She was scared. They had no way of knowing where Steven was, or why he was missing or how they would find him. She was sad, because she had felt something been off with him which he hadn’t talked to her about. Mostly, she was angry. Why hadn’t the people who actually lived with him noticed he was gone? And why in the world hadn’t they contacted her earlier? She sat in silence, the gems kept talking and her chest grew tighter and tighter. 

“Me and Connie can search right outside Beach City, I’ll take the van and she can take Lion.” Greg spoke up and Connie realized she hadn’t been listening it all. But whatever was fine by her, as long as she could get out and actually do something. 

She and Greg decided to start going towards the same direction up where they knew Steven liked to drive and then split up later. They journey up the cliffs, looking out over the view of Beach City. She loved this view. Beach City and Steven were always connected in her mind, the city they met in, grew up in and had protected together. Where was he now, and what had happened? Had he been forced to go away, had he been injured so he couldn’t get home or had he simply run away?

Connie couldn’t bring herself to believe that last one. He knew running away didn’t solve any problems. And he had promised her he’d never leave her behind again. He promised. 

Suddenly Lion took a quick turn and ran into the forest on a small road she hadn’t seen before. There were wheel tracks in the dirt. Her heart began to beat faster and she heard Greg’s van follow them. She thanked the stars that Steven had befriended Lion all those years ago. In front of them Connie saw what appeared to be an opening and as they approached it she could soon make out… Steven’s car? She almost threw herself of Lion as they reached their destination. 

“Steven? Steven! Are you here? Please Steven!” Connie started shouting, trying see the bright pink spot of his jacket. Nothing. 

“Jeez, look at this place.” Greg said as he jumped out of his van, and that’s when Connie really took a look around at everything. It was a mess. Some trees were cracked, leaves from them and bushes scattered all over the place and footsteps covered the entire area. 

“There must have been a fight here.” Connie stated and Greg nodded as they kept looking around. If there had been a fight, and Steven had yet to come home…

She searched the car for any sign of him or where he could be now, but nothing of use. A bag of chips and his drained phone was all there was in there. She didn’t want to think about the implications of the left behind phone, and what they meant for Steven’s chances of having won the fight. She stepped out of the car and was going to look around the area, when she noticed something she hadn’t seen before. 

“Mr. Universe! Come look at this!” Connie exclaimed and Greg came running from where he had been standing examining the trees.

“That’s some buckle! Did he hit something? No, it’s too even. It’s like something was thrown at it?” Greg rambled, exmaning it with his hands. 

“Or someone.” Connie couldn’t help but add. What had happened? Connie was trying to piece everything together but there were too many questions. Why had he even been out here alone in the first place, why didn’t they notice he was gone, why was there a fight, why did no one help him, why wasn’t she there, why-

“Hey, hey Connie! We’ll figure it out, it’s alright, please don’t cry.” Greg said and Connie hadn’t even the noticed the tears.

“No! It’s not alright! Steven has been missing for days and no one decided it was a big enough deal to tell his best friend! Why was he all alone? Why didn’t anyone notice? If we just knew sooner we could have- we would, we should- we…” Connie trailed off, her anger burning out quickly. She sat down on the ground, leaning against the car and Greg followed her. He sighed and then put his hand on her shoulder. 

“You’re right. It’s not alright and we messed up. When the gems first understood what happened they tried to look for him before even calling me. We weren’t thinking clearly. It’s not an excuse though, we should have let you know. I’m sorry Connie.” Greg said and Connie nodded. She couldn’t not forgive him. His son was gone and they were Team Human Beings, thrown into this crazy gem world they never would consider backing out from. They needed to have each others backs. 

“I forgive you. Now let’s get the gems here, Periodt’s tech will surley help us get forward.” Connie said and they smiled weakly at each other. They just had to keep moving foward. 

The gems arrived, the gems freaked out and then they all did a thorough search in the surrounding areas. Connie and Amethyst had followed a trail where they saw another cracked tree futher down. They didn’t know what a cracked tree would have to do with Steven, who probably would have healed it on his way, but anything slightly odd was worth gold right now. They walked down the small path, avoiding roots and fallen branches when Connie heard Amethyst gasp. She turned to where Amethyst was now running towards and saw a flash of pink color.

She followed Amethyst and watched as she picked up Stevens jacket from the ground. It was dirty, and thoroughly torn. They both started to run back and cry out for the others, barley having the time to process what they found. All Connie knew was that Steven was hurt and they had already lost too much time. 

They searched long in the direction Amethyst and Connie had found the jacket, but the trail soon went cold. Lapis and Peridor had flown away, deciding to cover more ground, and the other knew they needed rest now. The hunger Connie and Greg tried to ignore all day couldn’t be held back anymore, and they decided to get Stevens car back in town and get home to eat. 

After she and Greg had finally gotten themselves some food, and everyone but Lapis and Peridot were on their way home, Connie feel asleep on Lions back. He carried her to the temple, her parents knowing she’s be gone overnight, and Connie slept the whole night through, exhausted as Lion dropped her off in Stevens bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! I'm a very big Team Human Beings fan, and I really think that Connie and Gregs relationship and their relation to Steven is super interesting! also, I love Connie so much. I hoped you enjoyed, and I'd love to hear what you think in the comments!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! sorry this has taken me a while to get out, but as you'll notice its uh a lot longer than the other two! I just wanted to get this all in the end, but it felt unnatural to split it up! I hope you'll enjoy!

“Are you sure it was him?” 

“Yes of course we are! Do you think we’d joke about this?”

“...Connie…. Connie, wake up!” She opened her eyes, having been shaken awake by Greg and the distant shouts. She was confused, wondering why he was waking her up, who they were shouting about and why she was in Stevens room. 

Right. Steven. Steven was missing. 

“Connie, hey good morning. You need to come down, we uh… found something.” Greg explained and Connie jumped out of bed and they ran down the stairs. She was met by the gems sitting across the room. Peridot and Bismuth were huddled on the couch, Amethyst say on the kitchen top, Garnet stood behind her and Lapis and Pearl were both standing in the middle of the room. 

“But can his body even do that? He’s only half gem, this shouldn’t be able to happen!” Pearl shouted, pacing back and forth.

“He can fuse and he can shapeshift! His form can change, why would corruption be the exception?” Amethyst argued back and Connie couldn’t hold back a gasp. Did Amethyst really say that? 

“Connie! You’re awake, we’re so sorry, Lapis and Peridot just got back and we sent Greg to wake you-” Pearl started trying to explain but Connie didn’t have the time. 

“Corrupted? What do you mean corrupted? How would he have gotten himself corrupted?” Connie shouted and the other winced in response, but she didn’t really care. 

“We don’t know. But me and Peridot know what we saw. It was Steven! Peridot scanned the gem, it was a diamond! So unless we know anyone else who’s a diamond, is on earth and is missing then it’s Steven!” Lapis said and Connie was at loss for words. How in the world had this happened?

“We need to catch up on him and heal him. We need to bring some of the diamond essence and then bring him to Rose’s fountain as soon as possible.” Garnet said and everyone nodded. Connie agreed, but how? 

“Did he see you? How did he react?” Connie asked Peridot and Lapis, who exchanged upset looks.

“He saw us. I don’t know if he knew it was us, but he seemed so scared. We couldn’t get close.” Peridot said, looking away form them. 

“Well, if he got away and won’t know it’s us, how are we gonna find him and bring him to the fountain?” Bismuth asked and Connie grew uneasy as she watched the games exchange glances. 

“Well, we have the placement of the general area he is in, we’ll find him and well…. The usual way of dealing with corruptions have been to poof them and then heal…” Peridot added and Connie felt her eyes grow wide.

“And we talked about this and we don’t want to hurt Steven and it’s risky! But it’s true that gems don’t remember anything of being corrupted, and what if we don’t have another way?” Pearl said, at verge of tears but Connie didn’t really feel sympathetic towards her. 

“Are you guys crazy? Poofing him? To try something- to even consider trying something like that after what happened with White Diamond! That’s insane!” Connie yelled, and she thought this must get through to them. Steven had almost died! This would make them understand. But she was just met with empty, confused faces. 

“After what happened with White Diamond?” This time it was Greg who spoke up and Connie felt an uneasy sensation creep up her spine.

“Yes? When- when we fought her, and you three were all messed up and right before you guys came…” Connie didn’t understand. How could they not get what she was referring? 

“Connie, we don’t remember anything from when we were under White Diamonds control... “ Pearl said, brows furrowed and Garnet and Amethyst nodded. 

“I know that but he must have told you, and Greg he must have…” Connie began to think. Had she ever heard Steven talk about it when others were around? Had Steven ever said he told anyone else? Had Steven ever talked to anyone else about it? “Oh no. Oh Steven. Dang! I can’t tell you, it’s not mine to tell but- just trust me! Attempting to bubble him will not work! It’ll only hurt him!” 

“Connie, you have to understand we need more information. How can we be sure you’re right if you can’t tell us what you’re talking about?” Pearl asked and Connie knew she was just concerned but this was seriously annoying.

“Look, I can’t tell you because it’s not my place to tell you, it’s Stevens! I only ever brought it up because I assumed you’d know, but please trust me on this one! Let me try to get through to him." Connie pleaded and the gems all looked at each other.

“We have to trust her.” Garnet said and Connie shot her a thankful look. 

"Someone has to go with you! While I agree your idea is worth a try, it is still too dangerous to go alone." Pearl argued.

"I'll go with her." Greg spoke up from behind her and Connie felt relief. She knew they all wanted what was the best for Steven bur right now she’d feel way more comfortable going with Greg. Pearl however didn’t look comforted. She looked more as if when she said "someone else" she met another gem. "I know you guys are worried about us, and we appreciate that. We're all scared. We don't know how to deal with this situation, like we have never known how to deal with anything regarding Steven. But you have to let us try and make contact with him. Isn't that what he would have wanted?" Greg continued and no one could speak up against that. 

"You're right. If anyone can get through to him, it'll be the two of you. But if anything happens you need to contact us immediately." Garet said and Connie and Greg nodded. Connie knew the both of them were gonna try to avoid having to contact them for as long as possible. 

They got the location from Peridot and packed the necessary stuff. Most importantly the diamond essence but also food, for themselves and for Steven. Connie was very anxious about the fact that Steven probably hadn’t eaten much during the last days. As soon as they were done they jumped on Lion, having chosen him over the van. Driving would make them lose time they simply didn’t have. 

After Lion had teleported them they ended up in a forest where it was painfully obvious that something had happened. Just like the clearing they found the day before, there was a trail of cracked and damaged trees. Connie's chest tightened at the thought of Steven doing this, having no control over his actions and no way to fix it. They stayed on Lions back, sitting in silence as he followed the trail that Steven had created. Connie always marveled over Lions ability to just know when something was serious business and be able to bring them where they needed to go, but she guessed being magically connected to someone had its benefits. Soon they started to make their way up on a hill, less and less trees covering the area the higher they got, and as they approached the edge they saw him.

He was huge. Connie couldn’t come up with any other word to describe it. He took up the space beneath the cliff, where there were less trees than they had seen so far. Spikes covered his body, ad he was tightly huddled into himself. Connie felt tears fill her eyes, the thought that this was her Steven stung her heart and eyes. Her sweet, brave and sometimes stupid Steven, who was hurting and who needed their help but just couldn’t take it. Based on the gasp she heard from Greg, she assumed he was thinking the same. 

They jumped off Lion as they approached the edge of the cliff. Steven had yet to see them, so for the moment he was calm. Connie hoped it would stay like that as she and Greg looked at each other and nodded.

"Steven!" They both shouted, and they felt the ground shake as he began to move. Connie felt his heart twist but managed to stay calm for Steven. There were times for tears and anger and all those emotions, but now they needed to keep him as calm as possible. As Steven had turned around and seen them, he left out a shriek and started backing away from them in panic. Before Connie could even try to stop him, Greg was on the case.

"Steven, please calm down! It’s just us, we just want to help! It's your dad, and your best friend Connie. We're not gonna hurt you! You're my son, I'm not gonna hurt you." Greg shouted, still trying to keep a softness in his voice to not scare Steven. The message seemed to get across as Steven stopped moving away from them, but he didn't come any closer either. Now, it was Connie's turn. 

"Steven! I'm sure you're afraid. Afraid you're gonna hurt us, afraid you'll have to stay like that. But it'll be alright! It sounds like a lie, but I swear it's not! If you follow us, we can help you get healed! Then you won't have to hurt anymore! We’ll always have your back Steven, no matter what happens to you!"

Steven lowered his head and took a few hesitant steps forward. They kept trying to encouraging him, and Connie felt her heart beat faster and faster. She knew corrupted gems could forget everything about who they were and everyone they knew and act without reason, but this was Steven. It was the gem part of him that was corrupted, not his human part. If they could get through to full gems that were corrupted, this shouldn't be a problem! As always, Steven was something else. They just needed to reach his human half she was sure was in there and get him to Rose's Fountain. 

Greg moved closer to the very edge, and Connie followed. They advanced slowly, as to not startle Steven.

"You know I've always found gem stuff kinda scary. It's hard when your kid is out there and you don't know anything, and you can't do anything to help. But this time, this time I can do something! We can help you. Please let us help you." Greg pleaded, and Steven let out a low grumble and even though it wasn’t made up by any words, Connie swore she heard a variation of "sorry" in there. He was almost at the edge of the cliff. They lifted their arms slowly and Steven met them halfway. They gently stroked his face and he whimpered softly. Connie fought back the swelling emotions she felt, having to keep focused. He seemed so troubled, beyond just the corruption and she just wanted to help, and to understand. But one thing at the time, now they needed to get him back to normal. 

Slowly they, including Lion, started to gain his trust. Snacks, a lot of talking and laughing seemed to win him over, slowly but surely. They needed to get him to Rose's fountain and drop the Diamond essence in there while he was in there. They couldn't teleport him, he was way too big so they had no choice but to lead him there. It wasn't too far, they'd make it but it would take them some time. Connie kept bringing out foods, Steven happily munched on the chocolate bars, probably starving after all these days in the wild. Connie assumed he must have eaten leaves and other stuff in nature, which probably meant chocolate was a nice mix up. 

They started to make their was forward, Steven first resisting at first as he couldn't avoid hurting the trees. They assured him they'd come back with him and make sure each tree was healed, and after that he decided to follow them. Connie led him with the food, and Greg kept the mood up with funny stories and jokes. They kept away from anything that could remind him of anything bad, knowing how sensitive corrupted gems were to those kinds of stuff. Connie wondered why that was, why corrupted gems spiraled so easily. Corruption must be confusing and painful, so maybe all negative thoughts are automatically amplified? Knowing Steven, that was not ideal for him. 

After having to managed walking peacefully for quite a while, coming a long way, they were suddenly met by a flock of birds flying up in front of them from a tree. Greg and Connie braced themselves and then they felt the earth shake as Steven became startled and began to backtrack. Connie knew this was about acting quickly, so she jumped on Lion and led him to her destination. Lion helped her get up in a tree, up to Stevens level. She met his eyes as he trashed around, keeping herself completely still. As he frantically moved around it almost appeared as if he was going to crash right into the tree she was standing in, but she didn’t move. She kept herself steady and right before Steven made impact he stopped. They stood staring at each other and then Connie reached out and touched him. 

"I know you're sorry. It's alright, you didn't hurt me. You didn't mean to hurt these plants. But we'll all be okay, as soon as you're okay." Connie assured him and Steven bowed his head in return. She didn't know if she was reading the atmosphere right, but she grabbed on to one of his horns and climbed on. He didn't seem to be started, and instead started walking again. She looked down and saw Greg giving her a thumbs up. The journey kept going like that, with Connie teasing Greg with how beautiful the view was up there. Steven remained calm.

Connie felt her phone buzz in her pocket. Pearl had messaged her, asking how they were doing and if they needed help. Connie just replied that they were doing fine, and did not require back up for now. She felt if they got too many people there it would break the peace they had built up. She trusted the gems, and knew they'd do anything for Steven. They would probably be able to get through to him as well, but she and Greg had initiated this. They were the ones that needed to see it to the end. 

Soon, they saw the area of Rose's fountain in front of them. Connie and Greg exchanged excited looks with each other, they were really going to do this! Steven would be alright!

Steven was taking it slowly. She was sure he was worried. There was always uncertainty with Steven, and how he'd react to typical gem stuff. But this was going to work. This had to work. They walked through the gates into the area with the fountain. It was always so beautiful here. Connie felt conflicted regarding Rose, as so many people did, but she still loved this place and everything it stood for. She hoped Steven could feel the same. 

They jumped into the water and welcomed Steven into it. He took up a lot of space, and some of the water spilled out, but they were just so happy he was going through with it. Connie and Greg pulled out the diamond essence and let it drip it into the pool, seeing the water shift in color. They looked towards Steven to see if it was working but everything they saw was light. It engulfed Stevens whole body and blinded both Connie and Greg so they had to look away. For a short while the whole area was lit up, and then they heard a splashing sound and the light was gone. They looked back, but Steven was nowhere to be found. 

Connie immediately understood what was going on and dove down under the water. She began to swim and saw him. Steven, back to normal. She swam as quickly as she could, he appeared to be passed out and she was not going to let him drown when they just got him back. She grabbed his arms and started to pull him up, her legs getting tired from the kicking but then she felt Greg's arms around both her and Steven, pulling them up. They gasped for air as they broke the surface and started pulling Steven up from the fountain and on to the ground. His breathing was normal, and Connie assumed he must have passed out from the exhaustion and being way too overwhelmed. 

They finally got a good look on him. His jacket had been left behind when he had left the clearing, and all of his other clothes were messed up, ripped and dirty. They couldn't see any injuries on him but that was probably because they would have been healed by the fountain. He looked exhausted. There were traces of the corruption which Connie had assumed there would be, as all corrupted gems have some of the traces left. There were patches and dots over him, on his face almost looking like blush, patched on his arm and more. They were just happy he was whole. 

They pulled him up in the sun, where they sat leaned against a wall and dried. They knew they should get home soon, but they wanted to greet Steven themselves. It just felt right. Steven having 20 people on him the second he woke up probably wouldn't be a good thing, and Connie needed for Steven to tell them what happened. She wasn't sure if he felt he could do that with the gems. 

They sat silent a while when they suddenly heard a groan. They looked down at where Steven was laying between them and saw him stirr. They looked at each other, tears forming in both of their eyes as Steven moved his hands to his head. 

"Ugh, what-" Steven said and his other hand felt the grass beneath him. His eyes opened and they had planned on giving him space, to check he was alright, but the second he met their eyes they couldn't hinder themselves. They pulled him up in a hug, holding him tightly as they began to cry freely. Steven held on to them, still confused over what was even happening. 

"Guys what- where are we? I'm so confused." He said from in between them and they loosened their grip on him. Right. Memories from being corrupted wasn’t really a thing. 

"We're at Rose's fountain. Do you remember anything?" Greg asked. Connie hoped he did. For some reason, it felt weird to break it to him that he had been corrupted. She didn't know how Steven had talked to so many gems about it.

"The fountain.... That means..." Steven trailed of and looked down on his arms. With his jacket gone, the patches on his arms were fully exposed. He gasped as he examined them, Connie and Greg trying to figure out the look in his eyes. "Corruption." He just stated and Greg and Connie nodded. "You guys brought me here? What happened? Did I hurt you?" Of course he was worried about them.

"Peridot and Lapis had found you, but they didn't manage to get through to you. We decided to try and succeeded. We kinda walked you here? And no, we're both alright you didn't hurt us." Connie explained and Steven seemed to relax just a bit. Lion came up to them, having been resting just a few feet away, and started to lick Steven. He laughed and stroked Lions fur, and Connie felt her heart grow lighter. Things were gonna work out. 

"Steven, I know you must be tired and messed up, but you're gonna be bombarded with questions when you get home. Maybe it's best if you tell us how this happened first." Greg said and Steven immediately froze. That couldn’t be a good sign.

"I- I just. It's just I really messed up and I don't want to push this on you, and I uh..." Steven started explaining, but stopped as Connie grabbed onto his hand.

"Steven, you're not pushing anything on to us. We want to hear about this. And even if you messed up, what about it? Haven't everyone messed up badly? I mean, just look at the kinds of gems we're friends with." Connie said and Steven met her eye. She squeezed his hand, trying to reinforce that it was really alright for him to talk about it. Greg sat down next to Steven, and Steven let his head fall onto Gregs shoulder. He took a deep breath. 

"Okay." And then he started to tell them. It was slow, and he hesitated a lot, and they had to encourage him a lot. Slowly they found about how he had been attacked, and how it wasn't looking good. About his new powers, and how he couldn't control himself. He was crying as he told them about almost corrupting Bluebird, and the story became hazy as he reached the end, his memories lacking. He felt awful, it was written all over him.

"Kid, even if you messed up, it was something you didn't mean to do. You didn't know that this was something you could do, you had no control over yourself and you didn't want to do it. You immediately took it back. That's a good over an unintentional bad one. It's alright Steven." Greg said and Connie agreed. Steven didn't seem convinced though. 

"But I should have figured out! If the diamonds could corrupt almost all gems on a planet together, then of course I'd be able to do it! And I should have been able to control these powers, I just feel like I could have avoided all this!" Steven said and Connie rubbed his hand with her thumb. 

"Steven, no one else knew you could do this. Why should you be expected to know when none of us did? And your powers can be hard to control, but you always come around! It has taken you way longer in the past, just let it happen naturally, will you? You haven't done anything wrong. You'll figure out how to control this, and maybe you'll sidestep but you always make up for it. It's alright." Connie said and finally, Steven nodded along with them. His tears spilled and Connie knew they had so much more to talk about. 

"Thank you guys. I love you." Steven said and Connie and Greg hugged him once again. Connie really didn’t want to do this, but they just needed to clear everything up and get Steven back on track before they could face everyone else. 

"Steven I really didn’t want to ruin this, but I have to ask. Have you ever told anyone else about what happened in Whites head?" Connie asked and Greg straightened up and Steven looked away from them. He squeezed Connie's hand and shook his head. Oh boy. 

"Well, maybe you should start by telling your dad. You really need to talk about it." Connie said, and Steven was quiet at first. Connie knew this was a risky move, they had already come so far, but she didn't want Steven to be hit with these questions later, completely unprepared.

"Will you help me?" Steven asked and Connie nodded. 

"Always Steven, you just have to ask." She answered and he smiled back. She had managed to get through to him, even if it was just for a bit. 

So continued their long afternoon, and Connie helped him where he couldn't get through it and to fill them in with an outsider's perspective. After three years of not talking about it, Connie knew it would take a lot to help Steven with this, but at least they were on the right track. He needed to take the steps, they could just help him to build up the courage to do it and Connie though he had managed quite a few steps today. 

Greg was upset, obviously. His son had almost died, which in itself wasn't a too uncommon occurrence, but this one was a close call. And he hadn't known for three years. Steven broke down and apologized, and Greg held him tightly and Connie was dragged into the hug. Sometimes, they just needed to see how messed up gem the world was from their human perspective. 

They got on Lions back and he took them home. The gems approached them, saw Steven, and ran towards him. They hugged, and they cried and Steven did as well. Then, before they could ask anything Greg and Connie stopped them. They'd get to know everything, but Steven was exhausted. He needed a shower, food and rest and that was the first priority. 

Connie sat in Stevens room with Lion as Steven cleaned himself up and got some food. It had been a long day, a long couple of days, but for now everything was quiet. She knew Steven had to talk with the gems, about the corruption and about what White did, but for now he deserved to rest. She deserved to rest. She let herself fall back on his bed and closed his eyes, letting the tension roll off her body. She just laid there and breathed. 

"Connie, are you asleep?" Steven whispered as he entered the room. Connie shook her head as she sat up and looked at him. She moved back and sat up on his bed, and Steven joined her. They sat next to each other, looking out through the window. Connie leaned on Stevens shoulders and he leaned his head on hers. They just sat and breathed, in and out. 

"Thank you Connie." Steven said and she smiled. 

"For what?" She could imagine what he was talking about, but it just felt so nice to get to talk to Steven again, in person like this. It had been too long. 

"Well, sorta for everything. For saving me with dad today, but for always being by my side I guess." Steven and explained and she hugged him from the side. He sounded exhausted. 

"I'll always be by your side. Now, how about some sleep?" Connie said and Steven nodded. They crawled down under the cover. There would always be a new threat, always something they would have to fight and someone to save, but for now they were safe. And that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! I hoped you enjoyed this, and I'd love to hear your feedback in the comments!! 
> 
> I hope the part where it was brought up that Steven hadn't told the others about the whole White taking his gem thing didn't feel odd. it's something I don't really know if it's gonna be a thing in canon, but I kinda imagine it might have just gone that he told the gems he just managed to convince her and them, knowing Steven have done that with like every other person ever, were like okay! 
> 
> thanks again, and if you ever wanna have a lil chat my tumblr is @sunnysides-up

**Author's Note:**

> I love him so much, but like I love to see him get his butt kicked.
> 
> I can’t find the post anymore but I saw a post on tumblr showcasing the visual similarities when looking at the diamonds corrupting the earth and Stevens new powers and I have not been able to let that go. I really like the corrupted Steven theory, and I‘m really interested to see if that’s what happens in the show, how it goes down.
> 
> I have an idea for a second chapter on this, but I don’t know yet if I should continue. So, if you’d like to see another chapter let me know! Or if you don’t but you still liked this, do let me know as well! Thanks for reading!


End file.
